Fullmetal Furuba
by thebookreader14
Summary: When Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki suddenly get thrown into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, they expect the world to be following the same storyline. But they didn't expect their sudden appearance to have such a drastic change to the story. Can Kyo and Yuki keep their curse under wraps? And can Tohru stop being super shy around Ed and Al? Read to find out!


**CHAPTER 1**

**Reality  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, How I Met Your Mother, or Netflix.  
Dang it.  
**

Tohru Honda was bored.

She was reclining on the Sohma's couch, trying to think of something to do. Kyo had been stomping around the house and muttering angrily since his latest fight with Yuki, which he had (surprise, surprise) lost. The temperamental cat had been getting on Yuki's nerves lately, and Tohru figured it was probably the summer heat, which was currently making her long brown hair extremely sticky (ugh). The Sohma house had no air conditioning, which made the whole place feel like a sauna in the summer.

_Hmm...I could try to find that manga that I heard about from Hana-chan...what was it called? Fullmetal Alchemist?  
_

Suddenly, Yuki plopped down beside her on the couch, startling Tohru. She had been too deep in thought to hear his footsteps.

"Hey, Tohru-chan. Are you alright? You looked worried," Yuki asked, concern showing in his deep brownish-purple eyes.

"W-what? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine," Tohru answered, a bit flustered.

"Good," replied the rat, smiling slightly. "I am glad that our wonderful Tohru-chan is feeling fine."

A brief silence ensued, where Tohru scrambled for what to say next while smiling at Yuki.

"Um...have you heard of the manga called Fullmetal Alchemist?" Tohru ventured. "I heard about it from Hana-chan, and I looked for it in the local bookstore, but I couldn't find it, and from what Hana-chan said about it, it's a really good manga."

Yuki hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "Uh...yes, in fact, I have heard of it. I...um...kinda have the, er, whole series in my room."

Tohru's beautiful teal blue eyes widened in surprise.

Suddenly, without warning, Tohru burst into laughter. Yuki smiled, and started chuckling along with her.

"So, can I read it?", Tohru asked happily.

"Of course."

Tohru grinned and flung a "thank-you" over her shoulder as she ran to Yuki's room. She came back a few minutes later, slightly out of breath and with the first volume of Fullmetal Alchemist in her hand. She plopped down on the couch next to Yuki and eagerly flipped the front cover open.

The rat smiled and said, "Will I bother you if I turn the TV on?"

"Oh, not at all," Tohru answered distantly, already immersed in the manga.

Yuki smiled again, turned on the TV, and began to watch an episode of How I Met Your Mother on Netflix.

Suddenly, the rat heard footsteps and turned as Kyo shuffled into the room. "I'm so tired...", he moaned, falling onto the second couch near the TV and immediately starting to snore.

Yuki rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV.

A few minutes later, all three were sleeping on the couch, Yuki from having watched TV, and Tohru from having been tired herself.

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes, blinking in the intense sunlight. She yawned and streched out her arms in the cool grass.

_Wait, what? Cool_ _grass?_

Tohru bolted upright in alarm, and looked about her wildly. She was sitting in a lawn in front of a large house.

_Where the heck am I? _

She looked around, and there were Yuki and Kyo, streched out on the lawn a few feet away, just waking up.

_What happened? One minute I remember falling asleep on the couch, and the next minute I am in the middle of a strange lawn in front of a strange house..._

She glanced up at the mansion again. Why did it look so familiar?

Then reality hit her, and Tohru jumped to her feet in shock.

**A/N: Hehehe...suspense :D  
**

** A review would be greatly appreciated! Criticism is welcome, as it helps me to improve my writing. Thank you for taking the time to read my sucky fanfiction! ;)**


End file.
